


wap stands for witches and potions

by Macbetha



Series: we got love, f*ck your money [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Found Family, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/pseuds/Macbetha
Summary: In which Aki and Nii cope with the fresh hell of adulthood through the Corpse Bride, Ophelia, and a little help from their friends.Set in the Death of a Bachelor universe.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nii Satomi/Yazaki Aki, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Series: we got love, f*ck your money [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	wap stands for witches and potions

**Author's Note:**

> you know how despite your consistent search bar usage, you still manage to get recommended the most wonderfully bizarre videos during quarantine? 
> 
> so i'm having my weekly spiral of uni and work and this ever present world-fire when my bestie texts me a link and says "i finally found the song i'm walking down the aisle to." as certified bestie of my bestie, i am then legally obligated to stop what i'm doing and open the link to [this absolute gem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDck-V2knyw), a musical version of wap. 
> 
> having this on repeat during aforementioned spiral led to me remembering "wait wasn't nii a musical theatre major in doab? oh my god" 
> 
> aaaand here we are lol. no, i don't get it either but i haven't seen my friends in an actual YEAR so it is high time for some projecting. i didn't even write this oneshot or come up with the title to wap but it's funny so we're all just gonna have to deal with it 
> 
> i actually wrote this oneshot entirely to [wow by zara larsson ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGSfTG1KVtw)and i have no idea why??? it's such good doab vibes??? idk maybe you'll feel it too lol 
> 
> anyway, i am in a storm of midterms and i know lots of you are as well, so i hope this can give you a happy little break! ;.; pls enjoy.

* * *

* * *

Aki likes to pretend that she is the pinnacle of self-care.  
  
She insists that everything is always fine, and she’s never overwhelmed, not ever. She’s so good at time management that just last week, she woke up an hour early to follow along with a yoga tutorial on YouTube. She might have spent that hour scrolling through Twitter and beating ten levels of Angry Birds, but it’s the thought that counts. She’s on Level 503 right now, so she lets herself feel accomplished where she can.  
  
She even meditates – sometimes, on occasion when she remembers. It usually happens at night when her brain is mush from teaching and her feet are throbbing from standing all day. Aki is typically far too tired to follow the tutorial’s breathing exercises, much less focus on its guidance about imagining she’s stepping off a staircase into water. Aki got grumpy when it didn’t work and Nii mentioned there’s some meditations that lead you through an untouched orgasm, which left Aki blushing and pouting and mushing a pillow over her own face while her girlfriend cackled.  
  
Really, Aki is fine – it’s all fine, it’s perfectly normal to have dozens of papers to grade and kids to tutor after school and parents to smile at as they disapprove of her lesson plans. Seriously, it’s fine.  
  
Except it isn’t. At all.  
  
She isn’t unhappy. Nii moved in with her right after graduation and while they have been dormmates since their first year of university, it’s different in an apartment. They adopted a kitten. Nii can display her swords on the wall. It’s _awesome.  
  
_ Then they bought a car to share, then they had to purchase renter’s insurance, then retirement money started coming out of Aki’s paycheck and things got a little intimidating.  
  
It’s not that she’s doing anything wrong. In fact, she’s done everything by the book: she keeps her bills in a floral folder and organizes them by dates; she has an app for grocery coupons; she never uses a charging system to buy blouses online.  
  
But it’s hard.  
  
There’s this thing about stepping over the threshold of adulthood: you don’t change when it happens. You aren’t suddenly equipped to handle it all and you don’t just abandon your interests and push them under the rug simply because they don’t fit into your new lifestyle. In fact, you fall _deeper_ into them.  
  
So Aki still draws fashion sketches of baby clothes despite that she has no idea how to sew nor does she want a kid right now. Nii still writes videogame fanfiction. It keeps them sane.  
  
Aki fell for Nii the week they met, but an even deeper connection emerges between them once they get those stressful jobs and struggle to find their place in the city they thought they knew. Impressing each other takes a break in the name of binging on takeout and leaving tea mugs on the counter and making fun of their bosses until one in the morning.  
  
They have held strong through university finals and family drama, but there’s something so pleasantly new in the way Nii kisses her after a long day at work. It usually happens when Aki flops on the couch and straight into Nii’s lap as the girl sits with both arms spread on the back of the sofa. Nii doesn’t have the perfect lap for snuggling with her piercing hipbones and hard thighs, but there’s nowhere else Aki would rather rest her head. She’ll pull Nii’s face down, comforted by the aroma of her lavender shampoo that smells more like grapes, then their lips drag, just resting together.  
  
Nii can’t hide how tired she is in those kisses but she takes her time flicking behind Aki’s teeth and sucking her bottom lip until it loses its wind-bitten chill. The noises of it all make Aki’s whole face hot. It’s a lazy, savoring appreciation Nii treats her with on those evenings. She’ll shake Aki’s hair from its braid and rough it up affectionately, then Aki will spend the rest of the night counting the dark freckles on Nii’s face, marveling at their near-grey shade.   
  
Those sleepy kisses are all they have the energy for and while Aki greatly enjoys them, she yearns to go out like they used to – she misses hopping on spontaneous train rides to weird art exhibits or a disturbing play or whatever Nii’s extroverted self wants to share with her. It’s neither person’s fault that they don’t have the drive for such things right now, and they aren’t hurting from it, but Aki misses that stressful yet simpler time in university when they would randomly go out for boba at 9 PM and meet up with their friends and laugh so hard their ribs still ached at morning lecture.  
  
She misses her _people._ She needs a damn _break.  
  
_ So when she and Nii get the Facebook invite from Asahi about a party in Toshima, Aki swiftly confesses that she is indeed not the pinnacle of self-care and it’s time to change that.

* * *

 _“Shit,_ that paint is cold –”  
  
“Stop flinching, you’ll smear it!”  
  
“How can I smear it when it’s going over my entire body? If anything, I’m _helping_ by making it smear.”  
  
Aki giggles and continues sweeping the paintbrush up Nii’s arm. As the girlfriend of a theatre nerd, Aki should know a lot about _Hamlet –_ she went to every showing of the play when Nii played the character Ophelia – but Aki doesn’t remember much besides how enchanting Nii looked under those blazing stage lights, sweating glitter and giving it her all. When Ophelia drowned, Nii put on such a realistic performance that it almost threw Aki into a panic attack and she swore to never let her girlfriend around ponds nor flighty heteros with a penance for skulls.  
  
Nii decided to up the creepy for this party, so she's going for a post-drowned Ophelia. They tattered up the gown but Nii didn’t want to wear the wig, claiming that Aki is the pretty redhead in the relationship, so they decided her long black hair would do the job. Aki is currently painting Nii’s arms and legs a plummy blue to help them appear water-logged. Her girlfriend really isn’t trying to look hot while she stands on paint-dripped newspapers in their kitchen, but Nii’s only in a black thong and Aki can’t act shy forever.  
  
Nii is saying something but Aki is too distracted to understand. “Sorry, what?”  
  
Her girlfriend smirks. “I said let’s just paint my arms and legs. I’m tired of standing.”  
  
Aki rolls her eyes, pretending like she isn’t flustered as she paints just a bit more to the crook of Nii’s elbow. “You’ll still have to stand while the paint dries.” Though she is privately glad that Nii’s face won’t be caked over.  
  
“It’s called selective laziness, sweetie.” Nii flaps her arms as if to speed up the drying process. “You need to be painted too, right? Isn’t the Corpse Bride blue all over?”  
  
Aki makes a face as she washes the thick paintbrush out in the sink. “I think I’m just gonna put on lots of blue shimmer powder instead. There’s supposed to be like, hundreds of people at this thing, so it’ll probably be sweaty in there.”  
  
Their Calico stumbles in mid-zoomies and Aki sweeps him up for a cuddle. She says, “The makeup will take me a while, so I need to hurry. Did you pack a bag?” The invite came with a suite at the hotel where the event is being held – even though the girls don’t live outrageously far from Toshima, their room includes a monstrous bathtub and Aki isn’t missing out on that opportunity. Their apartment shower isn’t even big enough to slip in. The group also mentioned wanting to hang out over the entire weekend, so it's best that they pack for the unexpected.  
  
“Yeah, I have our bag and threw some of your pajamas in there.” Nii grins. _“And_ bath bombs.”  
  
Warmth tingles all the way down to her wiggling toes. “Thank you.” She holds the tiny kitten one-handed as she grabs an iced coffee from the fridge and drinks it more so out of habit than need; both she and her girlfriend are strangely energetic for a Friday night after a long week of work. Aki can’t believe how _excited_ she feels. “Nagisa should be here in about an hour to pick us up.”  
  
Nii snorts, almost leaning on the counter before she catches herself and shakes out one of her damp legs impatiently. “He’s picking up a few others before he gets here and one of those people is Rin, so they should be _at least_ forty-five minutes late. Take your time, angel.”  
  
Aki’s already listed out how long it should take to finish getting ready, but she hasn’t worn lots of make-up in a while and misses pampering herself, so she takes Nii’s advice on relaxing though she probably shouldn’t. She puts on enough shimmery body powder to leave the bedroom hazy and the glitter brings an alluring, periwinkle sheen to her skin. She draws on sad eyebrows and drags some black shadow across her cheekbones to make her look a bit ghastlier.  
  
Aki studies her reflection in the handheld mirror before realizing something. “Nii, come here!”  
  
The girl wanders in now wearing a strapless, dark bra with their hairdryer in hand. By the pinkness of her skin, it seems like she used the hairdryer to make the body paint dry faster. Aki says, “You’re better at a smoky eye than me.”  
  
Nii tosses the hairdryer onto the dresser before straddling Aki on the bed and pushing her to lie down. Nii reaches across the mattress to grab the eyeshadow palette with a cheeky grin, saying, “Good excuse to get me on top of you.”   
  
“It’s not like that,” Aki laughs, though her hands settle easily on Nii’s bone-straight thighs. Her torso has a willowy shape with just the barest flare of hips, but Aki likes squeezing her there to find the slight roundness. “You look really pretty,” Aki says.  
  
Nii chuckles, fluffing a brush under Aki’s waterline. “What, because I’m half-naked?”  
  
“No, just – all the time.”  
  
Nii pauses to stare down at her in affection, then she pecks Aki’s nose. “Thank you.” She situates herself on all fours to better lean down and fan out the smoky eye more precisely. “I hope we have lots of fun this weekend. You really deserve it.”  
  
Aki pats her leg in light admonishment. “You work longer shifts than I do, so you need to have fun, too.”  
  
Nii laughs with a knife-flash of white teeth. “Yeah but you work with kids, so you instantly win the prize of having the harder job. At least I can yell at most people who do something wrong at my work.”  
  
“Aren’t movie sets supposed to be exciting, though?” After university, Nii snagged a job as an assistant in the costume department of a small film company based in Tokyo.  
  
Nii gives her a long glance. “Maybe in Behind the Scenes clips.” She shrugs and shakes up a tube of liquid liner to finish Aki’s look. “I mean, I love it for sure, but everyone there is just so fucking pretentious.” She twitches a brief smile and her raspy voice falls even lower with bashfulness. “You wouldn’t believe how much I miss you when I’m at work. You’re nothing like those people.”   
  
Aki cranes back, pleased but disbelieving. “Because I’m too shy to function?”  
  
 _“Because,”_ Nii sing-songs as she drags the end of one wing to a close. “You’re considerate – not shy – and you’re so sweet that it just makes me feel _despicable._ All day I’m thinking, _damn, Zaki-chan wouldn’t have said that. Zaki-chan would pout at me very hard if she heard me being that rude.”_ She finishes Aki’s other eye before sitting up on top of her with a huff. “Seriously, you make me a better person and it puts me at a crossroads all the time.”  
  
Aki sits up with Nii still in her lap and she embraces the girl with both arms hugging around Nii’s backside. “I’m proud of you for only cursing at like, three people a day.”  
  
“You should be.” Nii lays her hands on either side of Aki’s throat and though the touch is light, it still makes Aki gasp. Nii’s smirk is slow to curl, then her hands are roaming up to frame Aki’s jaw and slant her face for a kiss. Aki’s breath catches in her throat before Nii purrs a laugh against her mouth. “You’re so sweet,” Nii repeats in a whisper, sounding gone already.  
  
Aki’s panting with her hand twisted in Nii’s bra clasp, holding on for dear life when her phone dings from the bedside table. Nii continues sucking a bruise into Aki’s cleavage as Aki reaches over and checks the message, then she starts. “Nii, get up, _up,_ they’re ten minutes away.”  
  
Nii groans and flops onto her back on the mattress; her lips are wet and so are Aki’s collarbones. Nii rolls off the bed to go fetch her costume hanging up in the bathroom and she grumbles, “I’m starting to forget why I missed those asshats.”  
  
Aki dresses in a flurry, pinning the costume veil into her hair before the real battle comes: the gown. It’s vintage, something Aki noticed at a second-hand fashion store, and she’s been admiring it for weeks after hanging it up on the closet door.   
  
She slides it on, the silk clinging to her once the gown settles around her frame. The material pools around her feet and makes her silhouette longer; once she ties the corset off, she’s stunned that she likes what it does to her shape. Aki has never had a good relationship with clothes, often buying them in the size she _wants_ to fit in rather than what she actually wears. The dress is certainly snug around her breasts and waist, but as she stares at the girl in the mirror, Aki can’t help but like her.  
  
“Whoa.”  
  
Aki looks over her shoulder to see Nii in the doorway wearing her full costume, including a flower crown of black roses woven into her hair. Her gown is loose with skimpy straps, the end tattered and stained to make it look like she’s risen from a watery grave. Her arms are slack, chest flushed as she stares at Aki.  
  
Nii takes both of Aki’s hands to spread her arms out and see the full of her. “It’s a little tight,” Aki mumbles, ducking her eyes. Her cleavage swells over the bodice and the material is stretched so tight over her hips that it can’t help but emphasize her curves.  
  
Both of Nii’s hands settle in Aki’s hair to fluff out the veil until it’s laying over her shoulders, then Nii gives her a brief onceover before _squealing._ “You’re so pretty, _oh my god,”_ Nii whines. Aki startles a laugh as Nii pulls her into a dramatic embrace, spinning them around. Nii pecks a line of messy kisses up the side of her face before beaming at her. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”  
  
Butterflies tear up her stomach. Nii knows better than anyone how Aki sometimes struggles with her body, so realizing that her exaggerated reaction is sincere threatens to leave Aki floating away.  
  
When someone starts knocking the rhythm of a nasty trap song against their front door, Aki hopes it’s Nagisa and not some overzealous lost visitor who accidently knocked on the wrong door, which two corpse brides are going to answer. Thankfully, it is Nagisa standing in the hallway with his arms thrown open in joy. “Well _hello,_ my fave sapphics.”  
  
“Nagisa,” Nii says flatly, thrusting out a hand to stop his hug. “What are you wearing?”  
  
Nagisa scoffs in mock offense and twirls, as if that will explain anything better. “Duh, I’m the blonde that always dies in horror movies – _specifically_ where camping is involved.” He uses his pinkie to fix his blood-splattered bangs. “I’m also having an identity crisis, so I thought I’d be an 80s damsel specifically. It gives me an excuse to wear a few of my recent impulse buys.” A denim jacket with a fur-collar hangs over his black turtleneck and he’s wearing hiking boots, which is in line with the camping theme, but his shorts are… tiny.  
  
Nii looks him up and down. “You look like you’re trying to get laid in a camper van.”  
  
Nagisa clenches a fist over his heart. “Satomi Nii, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He then tackles the girl in an embrace and she channels a seagull.  
  
Aki hears someone clambering up the hallway stairs before Rin comes into her line of sight. “Oi,” he hisses at Nagisa, glancing around nervously. “Nagisa, you can’t just waltz around with blood all over you. Rei sounded like he was choking when you got out of the car like that. I’d be surprised if he can keep driving after that shit.”  
  
Aki lets them both into the apartment before frowning at Rin’s sweats. “Are you not dressing up?”  
  
Rin gives her a _do you even know me_ stare. “I’m changing at the hotel.” Red liner cuts his eyes even sharper and heart-shaped glitter shines over his blush.  
  
“You look like an E-Boy,” Nii says.  
  
Rin squints. “A what?”  
  
“Imagine Nii’s style but on you,” Nagisa explains. He snickers when she drills his ribs, then he flees to chase their kitten around while making kissy noises at it.  
  
Nii takes the opportunity to ask Rin, “Where’s your man?”  
  
“Working,” he says with a grin and eye-roll. He tucks his hand in his pocket and his gold bracelet flashes with the motion. “He’s still coming, it’ll just be later tonight.”  
  
Aki hears a phone-camera clicking from the bedroom, so she assumes Nagisa’s snapchatting with their kitten. Nagisa calls, “Nii, can I pretty please get some Tylenol before we head out?”  
  
Nii bunches up her dress and heads to the bathroom with grumbling concern. “Is your head hurting?”  
  
“Yeah, I pre-gamed some shots that tasted like diesel. Heh.”  
  
Aki shakes her head in fond exasperation before nudging Rin. “How are you doing with your students?”  
  
“They’re your students too.” Rin has stayed on as the swimming coach at Aki's school, much to her delight. It’s nice to see him around even if it’s usually during her planning period and Rin needs somewhere quiet to have a fifteen-minute breakdown.  
  
He shrugs as he thinks it over. “It’s getting better,” Rin says, and she understands what's unspoken in his soft tone. She isn’t the only one that’s had a difficult time adjusting to adult-life. His expression opens up in cheerfulness. “I’ve been looking forward to this for a while, so that helped. Haru got back yesterday from that whale thing in New Zealand and we hung out.”  
  
Aki snorts. “Haru-chan would be quite offended if he heard you calling his life’s passion of saving marine life just a ‘whale thing’.”  
  
Rin is unbothered. “I have my swimming thing and Haru has his whale thing. It works.” His phone dings and he checks the message before calling, “Nagisa, Hiyori said he’s gonna piss in your cupholders if we don’t get going.”  
  
“Oooh, I’m scandalized.” Nagisa is rolling his eyes as he exits the bedroom with the kitten chasing his boot laces. He catches the pill bottle Nii tosses from the bathroom, then he flips up his jacket collar in sly amusement and does a little shimmy. “Ready to relive our youth?”  
  
Rin shoves him out of the apartment, snapping something like _we graduated a year ago, idiot,_ but Aki is excited to take Nagisa’s words to heart. 

* * *

The hotel is a glass tower with floating bridges connecting it to surrounding skyscrapers. Spotlights leave the structure dazzling as if night doesn’t exist and Aki feels time slip away to make room for a fistful of frozen time that is hers to enjoy.  
  
She stands off to the side of the valet section while Nagisa tells the attendant which rooms to put what bags in – the poor man looks glazed over even as Nagisa stands there with his bloody hair, so the attendant must know exactly what everyone is here for.  
  
Rin breaks off from the group to go change and Aki crams into the elevator with everyone left. It’s no easy feat with costumes involved, but after some Twister-esque maneuvering, they manage. As the elevator races to the top, Hiyori crosses his arms and shakes his head in deep thought. His voice is muffled behind his racoon mask as he looks at Ikuya. “If there’s a costume contest, I swear to God, we better win.” He flaps out his Hawaiian shirt and upturns his nose.  
  
“You look very cute, Hiyori,” Ikuya drawls, replying exactly how his boyfriend wanted. “I’m sure we’ll win.”  
  
“Yeah, but how?!” He gestures to Ikuya’s miniature mushroom hat and vest. “We’re not even matching! I wore this because you told me to, then you suddenly changed entire videogame universes!”  
  
Ikuya shrugs. “I decided that I resonate more with Toad than Marshal.”  
  
Rei perks up and nearly takes Nii’s eye out with his costume wings. “Did you know that if you let the result screen loop sixty-four times in _Mario Kart 64,_ it changes to an alternate tune?”  
  
He’s met with blank surprise before Nagisa goes up on his toes to smack a messy kiss against his cheek. “Wah, so smart, Rei-chan~” He flicks one of his headband antennas.  
  
Aki looks his costume over curiously. “Are you a moth, Rei?”  
  
“Ah, not just any moth!” Rei straightens up proudly with his hands on his hips. “I’m portraying a member of the arctiinae family, the tiger moth specifically.” He sweeps out a hand to better display his furry wings. “This beautiful creature is also a particularly deadly one, so, my apologies, Hiyori, but I’m afraid I might be winning the costume contest.” His glasses flash as he adjusts them with a pleased grin.  
  
However, all that confidence hits the floor as soon as the group steps off the elevator.  
  
Aki is assaulted by noise and lights with an intensity that pulls her heart into her throat. Motion, yelling, and laughter draws her gaze in all directions – there’s hundreds of people here all dressed to the nines in costumes that spook and baffle Aki in equal measure. The outfits fit the theme, yes, but it’s not like there will be another excuse to wear them for a while. At least Aki will be able to wear this wedding dress again after a good dry cleaning.  
  
She can’t believe she just thought that. Amid a battle with the butterflies in her stomach, she looks around and is dumbfounded by the _budget_ of it all. The hotel’s top floor is an open space with sky-high windows and a DJ booth wraps around the aquarium column in the center of the room. The tank’s ultraviolet fluorescents fade from orange to purple along with the DJ’s laser beams.  
  
Aki doesn’t know much about the horror movie Asahi did a song for, but the décor makes her assume it takes place in a forest of some sort. Vines wrap the ceiling with moss hanging down; fog machines cover the dance floor in a sensual haze.  
  
Naigsa squeals right by Aki’s ear. _“KISU-CHAAAAAN!”  
  
_ Someone breaks through the crowd and Nagisa jumps on them with arms and legs hugging tight. “Fuck, I missed you! Oh, the way I’ll never forgive Asahi for dragging you off to Europe for a whole two weeks!”  
  
Kisumi caught Nagisa easily and sways him with a happy cackle. “It was two weeks, Nagisa, that’s shorter than most of your hyper fixations last.” He flips his hair as he winks at Rei. “Besides Rei-chan, of course.”  
  
Asahi lazes through the mess of people and throws the group a peace sign, bottle in his other hand. He kisses Kisumi’s cheek before ruffling Nagisa’s hair. “Sorry to steal your platonic life partner for a while, Nagisa. I’m assuming my privileges as Kisumi’s husband are revoked now?”  
  
“Still mulling it over,” Nagisa says before taking a swig from Asahi’s bottle. He squints at the couple’s outfits. “Are you about to reenact your wedding only this time there’s a plot twist with copious amounts of blood involved?”  
  
Kisumi and Asahi raise their brows at each other in playful consideration before Asahi grins. “Close, but no. Movie’s a teen horror flick about a guy struggling with his sexuality. He’s like, really feeling it for his best friend but you know, pining. There’s a prom –” He points at his and Kisumi’s trashed suits. “- and a dramatic chase through the woods.” He gestures to the decorations. “I think they represent how dark and scary coming out is? Not sure what all the demons symbolize then, but hey.” He pops a shrug. “I got to sing the title track and me ‘n Kisumi were extras, so it was pretty cool.”  
  
Kisumi says, “We were going to dress up as characters from Animal Crossing because I really wanted to be Merengue and it’d be a sin for me not to dress up as someone with such a good strawberry aesthetic, but Asahi has to keep up a continuity thing for the movie and –”  
  
His eyes fall to Hiyori – and his costume. Silence drops onto the group before Kisumi scoffs, “Are you _actually_ stalking us, Tono Hiyori?!”  
  
“Mm,” Ikuya nods. “Yeah, I wondered why he was so adamant about dressing like that.”  
  
Nii drags Aki to the bar as Hiyori starts shrilling off. Nii says, “We haven’t been here five minutes and I’m already remembering how much of a drinking problem I have around this group of friends. You want shots, babe?”  
  
“Sure.” A new song pulses through the speakers and the bass shoots straight up Aki’s legs. She tugs Nii’s veil excitedly. “Go ahead and get however buzzed you need to so I can get you to dance with me.”  
  
Nii snorts and waves the bartender over. “It won’t take much, promise.” She throws her one of those lazy smirks that makes Aki’s toes curl. “You keep saying that you’re shy, but you’re not so shy when you dance.”  
  
Aki fans her veil out, already sticky around the neck. “I think I’m all right at it.” She would never be so forward about anything else, but she didn’t waste her youth in ballet classes for nothing.  
  
Nii pulls her in with a hand low on Aki’s back, then she pecks Aki just under the jaw. “You’re better than all right.”  
  
Aki’s breath hitches on a pleased sound. It always leaves her speechless, the way Nii is so unabashed in her praise.  
  
She glances around the bar as they wait for their drinks; the counter is packed with people squeezed together or crammed in seats, and Aki is ecstatic to notice Haru and his boyfriend just a few stools down. Haru never did well at parties and it’s not looking like his boyfriend fairs much better, but they look content together as Haru sits sideways across the man’s lap, poking at the cat ears sticking out of hazel hair. Haru seems to be a laidback version of a mermaid, his face shimmery with glitter as he picks at his scale-patterned leggings.  
  
The girls wander over to chat with them and Aki asks about New Zealand. He summarizes the trip with a tired murmur of, “It was cold.”  
  
Makoto chuckles. “They were studying orcas and Haru sent me lots of pictures. The babies were so cute.” He deflates. “I wish I could adopt one.”  
  
Haru tries to lecture him about the ethics of such a joke, but he says it all in pout, so Aki isn’t sure if he gets the point across. Someone else sidles up to the bar and sighs, “Let the man dream, Haru.”  
  
“Hey,” Nii nods to Nao. Aki should greet him as well, but Nao tutored her the last semester of university and she was so intimidated by him that she might have accidently called him Sir a few times. She relives it every few days.  
  
Nao is certainly dressed up as… someone, but no one specific comes to Aki. Haru says, “Are you a serial killer?”  
  
Nao smiles with one side of his mouth. “In general or in costume?”  
  
Ah, yes. Intimidation. Aki’s polite chuckle is a little strained and Nii raises her brows at Aki like she thought she was choking.  
  
“No, I’m not a serial killer,” Nao says. Whether he means in real life or right now, Aki doesn’t ask. Nao blinks and clarifies, “Natsuya likes old gangster movies and I gladly agreed to this costume choice to save face over his first idea.” The bartender brings him a drink and Nao takes a dainty sip. “It wasn’t a decision made by my own embarrassment, but I figured that nobody would ever let Natsuya live it down if he showed up as a drunken pirate.” His next sip is heavier.  
  
Haru says, “Not much different than what he usually is.”  
  
“Exactly.”   
  
Nagisa shows up just to beg Nii for one of her shots and Aki hands over one of her own after Nii shoots him down ("Not on your life, nutbag."). They people-watch for a while before Makoto squints into the crowd. “Is Seijuro dressed as a cave man?”  
  
“I thought he was Lara Croft,” Haru says.  
  
Nagisa considers. “If I were still a bachelor, this is the part where I’d say who cares, he’s shirtless and oiled up, take your blessings where you get them, but alas.” He snorts as he steals a drink from Haru’s glass. “Rei-chan had the biggest crush on Sei those few times he came to T.E. with Ikuya and saw him – but like, it was just a crush from an anatomy standpoint.”  
  
Aki smiles. “I didn’t know you and Rei were exclusive, Nagisa. That’s awesome.”  
  
“Oh, well – it hasn’t been a conversation yet because I’m really chickenshit about these things and can’t breathe around him, but I’m trying to manifest it.” He considers. “Emotional healing bath salts and self-projecting onto porn might be more involved with that manifesting than actual talking - cause, you know, rejection - but it’s a step.”  
  
Haru perks up at emotional healing bath salts, then Nao arches a brow at Nagisa in amusement. Nao says, “If Rei’s crush on Sei was from an anatomical standpoint, then what’s the standpoint from which his crush on you originated?”  
  
“Equal parts fascination and horror, I’m sure.” Nagisa goes up on his toes to look over the dance floor. “Looks like Sou-chan and Rin-chan are already eye-fucking, so I’m gonna go say hey before the real fucking starts. Ta.”  
  
A new song begins and two shots is enough for Nii to laughingly follow Aki to the dance floor; they roam through the foggy haze that tastes like plastic on their tongues and find just enough room in the crowd to fit. Nii can catch a rhythm and casually jam around without looking awkward, but she's a lightweight that will do absolutely anything to make Aki giggle. This means that Nii slurs commentary as Aki pushes back on her ("Does Natsuya know how to do anything other than hump the air? Christ, I'm uncomfortable. Heh, wait, Hiyori dances like he's a pogo stick - no, don't look, but look.")  
  
Aki knows her own buzz is hitting when she turns to lace both arms around Nii's shoulders, swaying her a little too much. Aki pouts. "You're sure giving everyone else lots of attention." Cold, hard sobriety blows through her as soon as it spills out.   
  
Nii pauses, then grins with her teeth. "How rude of me, Zaki-chan." She drags Aki closer by the ass and holds eye contact as she sneaks a thigh up between Aki's skirts. Her hands crawl up Aki's sides, framing her shape on the way up to brush her thumbs along the sides of Aki's breasts. Nii crooks her head and waits.   
  
Okay, two can play at that game. Hopefully. Aki's fingers might give the littlest shake as heat strikes under her nails, but she can manage. She slings an arm over Nii's shoulder, then Aki's hips start to circle. The beat is languid, not hard to follow, but Nii's thigh is jammed right against her crotch. Aki's navel dips as she fights to keep her breath composed; chills tickle up her spine and curl behind her ears.   
  
Fed up with Nii's smirk, Aki gives in and rolls down, just a little - it's a teasing, long motion as she dances up the length of Nii's thigh, and it has Aki's teeth gritting. Desire lays over her senses, making her feel like she's underwater, floating somewhere hot and dark. The music echoes all around her, pulsing in and out of the speakers with a cadence that Aki nearly flusters over. It's something she wants to listen to when she's alone with Nii.   
  
Nii's pupils are starting to eat at the blue of her eyes, she's flushed and holding Aki like she's the most stunning thing in the world, so it really can't be helped when Aki dives in with an open mouth.   
  
Nii meets her passion in an instant, cupping the back of Aki's head to angle the kiss deeper. Heat drops into Aki's gut and the sensation spills between her legs. She sucks on Nii's bottom lip, tugging it when that hand on her ass squeezes possessively. Nii huffs, tongue frantic and slick in Aki's mouth.   
  
They break apart and Aki says, "Fuck." She swallows. "Are we doing this?"   
  
"I'm down," Nii nods quickly. "Like, I'm trying to play it cool, but I'm..." She clears her throat and smiles. "A mess."   
  
Aki hesitates, glancing around to see if she can find their friends. "It might be rude of us to leave early."  
  
Nii buries a groan into Aki's shoulder. "Rin's about to fuck his boyfriend not ten feet away from us, right here on the floor in front of God and everyone, and _you're_ worried about being _rude?"_  
  
Aki glances over her shoulder. Turns out Rin's costume was a scandalous version of Red Riding Hood - in fact, Aki's pretty sure that's just lingerie. Sousuke's still in a tousled button down from work but it looks like Rin was able to pin two little wolf ears into the man's hair before dragging him onto the floor to act as if they're dry-humping the word "modesty" out of existence.   
  
"They roleplay," Nii drones. "They are letting _everyone_ know that they roleplay."   
  
Aki laughs before hugging Nii closer, delighted by her. Aki holds her lips against Nii's cheek and breathes, "I don't wanna wait."   
  
"Hm? You don't wanna wait to say goodnight to everyone?"   
  
Aki chews her lip. Embarrassment threatens to silence the words before she forces them out in a whisper. "I don't want to wait to go to our room."   
  
Nii is so fair-skinned that when she blushes, it takes her whole face. 

* * *

Battling through the crowd is worth it once they find the bathroom and Nii is slamming a stall door closed to kiss Aki like she wants to. Aki melts into the embrace, her hearing breaking up as blood rushes in her ears. She anchors her hands to Nii's face, her jaw, her hair, touching all the places she adored from afar before they got together. Nii kisses her in fast, wet pecks before turning Aki around to press her front against the door.   
  
_"Oh -"_ Aki's hand flies to her mouth. She listens for anyone else in the line of stalls; momentarily, she's thankful that there's no responding awkward shuffle, but then she's caught between Nii's body and the door.  
  
Aki might not even _care_ if they get caught.   
  
Nii pushes her nose behind Aki's ear to nuzzle her roughly. "Are you okay?" The question holds more than what's spoken. She's massaging Aki's hips and kissing her neck more gently, but Nii is clearly pent-up. Still, she will gladly back out if Aki is suddenly nervous about where they're doing this. They have both fell sober; Nii waits patiently for a response.   
  
Aki manages the coherency to nod, but she's babbling. "Yeah - yeah, just - be rough, I need it." She reaches around to cup Nii's head and press their cheeks together. "We've been too busy. I miss you."  
  
Tension eases from Nii before she wraps Aki in the sweetest hug from behind. "I love you."   
  
Aki smiles and takes Nii's hand to put it over her breast. Nii barks a laugh. "You're so impatient." Her free hand goes up to cup Aki's other breast and Aki sighs, arching into the touch.   
  
She shoots into the door when Nii grinds hard against her ass and squeezes her chest at the same time; arousal spirals deep in her core, a whimper crawling from her mouth. _"Yes."_  
  
Nii plays with her breasts and keeps rocking against Aki, probably trying to relive some of her own want. Nii grumbles, fingers shaky with impatience as she pulls Aki's straining collar down to let her cleavage spill out. It should be a relief, but Aki wants a naked touch so badly that her nipples tighten without so much as a brush.  
  
Nii doesn't grab her where Aki wants. Instead, the girl gathers up Aki's skirts. She takes her time pulling them up Aki's shins, her knees, up her thighs - dragging tingles along the way. The rasp of fabric is the only noise between them as Aki holds her breath in anticipation.   
  
Nii bunches up Aki's skirts in a fist, then her free hand is slipping between trembling thighs. Aki buries her forehead against the door, knowing it's a sticky mess when Nii's palm presses flush over the crotch of her panties.  
  
Nii tenses in surprise when her hand peels away glistening. "Holy shit, Aki." She comes to life with abandon, circling two firm fingertips right against Aki's clit through the fabric.   
  
Aki's breath punches out of her and she curls into herself. "Easy," Nii soothes, sucking a kiss against Aki's throat. "I had no idea you were this worked up. I'm sorry."   
  
Aki shakes her head fervently with eyes squeezed closed. _Don't talk about it,_ she wants to say, but bashfulness has no room in this headspace she's found herself in. Nii is working at her clit with the _perfect_ pressure, so slick and raw that Aki can hardly believe it.   
  
She spreads her thighs more and Nii cups her fully between the legs, squeezing her with a pleased grunt. Aki whines when the touch vanishes only to return to her naked breasts. Nii's hands are still glossy and the hot wetness is an electric shock when her fingers rub Aki's nipples, massaging them into aching peaks. Hopelessly, Aki croaks, _"Nii -"_  
  
"I know, angel." She turns Aki around to face her and licks between Aki's waiting lips. Aki has just enough time to gasp into Nii's mouth before the girl is dipping down to kiss a bruise to life over Aki's neck, and the feeling makes Aki's face screw up in a wince even as she stretches her throat out for it.   
  
"You are really," Nii starts, tongue laving to ease the bruise's burn, _"really_ way too pretty. You smell so good like this." Her hand is back between Aki's legs but she's found the patience to tease it out, thumb grinding over Aki's clit through her panties.   
  
Aki pants, "What, when I'm sweaty?"  
  
Nii's grin flashes in the bathroom's purple neon. "Something like that." Her mouth makes a mess of Aki's collarbones on the way down to her breasts - they're still damp with Aki's slick when Nii takes a glossy nipple into her mouth and sucks hard. Aki chokes on a moan and Nii switches sides to take her other nipple between her teeth, tugging just enough to have Aki flooding over her hand.   
  
"You're _dripping."_ Nii takes pity on her with one last kiss to her breast, then she sinks to her knees. She takes Aki's ankle to guide it over her shoulder; Aki props her foot on the toilet paper holder that's hanging on the stall wall.   
  
Aki holds her skirts up for Nii to peek at the mess between her legs and mumbles, "Your hands are covered in paint."   
  
Her girlfriend sits back with a smirk. "I'm a little offended you think I need my hands for this, Zaki-chan." She leans in and opens her mouth right against Aki's drenched panties.   
  
Aki gasps and holds onto the top of the stall door, her legs rendered boneless in an instant. Nii's jaw hangs wide as her teeth squeeze into the mound of flesh, then her tongue is finding Aki's clit so _easily,_ rolling up and down over it. Aki's moans are all breath, tapering off into raspy whines, and she's already sensitive but Aki could lay her very bones in this feeling.   
  
Aki didn't realize she had a fist in Nii's hair to slot her face in deeper and she lets go with a quick apology when she notices. Nii leans back, flushed from the heat between Aki's thighs, and when their gazes meet Aki isn't sure which one of them is more turned on.   
  
Nii is sweet about it when she peels Aki's panties down; they cling to her before falling away with a sticky sound that makes Nii just _purr._ Once she's free of them, Aki blindly kicks them away because she just doesn't care anymore. Nii does the work of hauling Aki's foot back onto the toilet paper holder and she wiggles her painted fingers at Aki, raising her brows in a pointed look of amusement.   
  
Aki huffs and reaches down to spread her glistening folds for Nii, but she's shocked when her fingers slip around, too wet to get a good grip on her clitoral hood. She finally parts herself for Nii's waiting tongue and a cry hits the back of Aki's gritted teeth.   
  
Nii laps at her thoroughly, sucking the full of Aki's labia before turning her attention to one of the poor engorged lips. Nii tugs and suckles each at a time before moving lower to close her mouth around an entrance so worked up that it's nearly swollen shut. Aki's too slippery for Nii to sink her tongue in as deep as she'd like, but it tickles inside just enough for Aki to rock into the sensation. She babbles behind her hand, catching sobs against her palm.   
  
Nii's tongue is hot and soaked when it finally lands where Aki needs it most; she licks over Aki's clit, drenching the swelled nub in wet heat. Her tongue pushes and falls back, flicking quick sensation over the bundle of nerves. Aki can't stop moaning and flinching, and it's certainly not a break when Nii starts sucking _tight_ around her.   
  
"Zaki-chan," Nii breathes all delirious and soaked from her chin to her throat. She nuzzles back in between Aki's legs and Aki's orgasm builds in her gut. Dangerous numbness floats up her legs but she holds steady, concern gone as she digs into Nii's hair to fuck her face. Nii groans in pleasure, suckling until it feels like Aki's whole clit is a hickey.   
  
The band inside Aki snaps, yanking her into an arch as her consciousness shoots into a delicious space that last for a few soaring moments - it feels like a place that could be called forever, and Aki definitely screams somewhere in there.   
  
Stunned by the miracle of keeping herself standing, Aki looks down. She watches Nii kiss tenderly up her slit to help Aki ride out those last few waves of her orgasm, then Nii sits back. Her makeup is ruined, hair frazzled, mouth swollen, but she looks immensely proud as she wipes her chin.   
  
Aki grins wider than she usually lets herself, feeling out of this world attractive when Nii gazes at her like that. "You're incredible," Aki husks.  
  
"So are you." She rises on cracking knees and Aki takes her face in both hands to kiss the thick taste from her mouth. She presses Nii into the door softly, rolling a thigh up into the damp heat between her legs.  
  
Aki whispers, "I can go down on you."  
  
"Nah, don't," Nii pants, dragging her skirts up for Aki's greedy hand. "The floor is awful, you'll hurt your knees. Just get me off real quick and we'll go to our room."  
  
Endearment blooms in her heart. "Okay." She rests their foreheads together before groping between Nii's thighs and she finds her panties to slip inside them. Aki rubs her palm over naked flesh and a gush of wetness meets her palm.  
  
Nii gasps brokenly, brows digging together as she pleads, "Inside."   
  
Aki feels around and checks Nii's gaze before sinking two fingers deep inside her. Nii's mouth bursts open as she goes up on her toes and her nails rake into Aki's shoulders. "Fuck," Nii croaks. "Yeah, just like that -"  
  
She flutters around Aki, melting on her fingers as she starts to move. It gets noisy fast between the hot squelch inside and Nii trying to bury her moans against Aki's mouth, but Aki doesn't hush her - instead she makes quick work of crooking her fingers into that bulgy spot behind Nii's pelvic bone, thrusting into it until her wrist aches and Nii just _sings._  
  
She constricts Aki's fingers in waves as she lets go and Nii is kissing her before she's even back to earth. It's a tender, quivering hold she's got on Aki's bottom lip; Aki responds by pecking at her slowly. She slips from Nii with an affection drag over Nii's clit and the girl jumps. "Ow," Nii smirks.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
There's a lazy attempt of cleaning up at the line of bathroom sinks, but besides washing hands and dotting at makeup, there isn't much else they care to do besides hold each other. Nii sits up on the counter with her gangly arms wrapped around Aki's neck, cheek mushed against her hair. Aki worries that she's dozing but the embrace feels too good to slip from.   
  
Aki brushes her lips across Nii's shoulder and mumbles, "I think we really have been too busy."   
  
It sounds like it takes Nii immense effort to even sigh. "Yeah." She inhales against Aki's hair, thinking. "I was kind of shocked when Nagisa said it had only been two weeks since he'd seen Kisumi last - I mean, it made sense because most of us still live around Tokyo, but I don't get how everyone's got so much time to hang out together."   
  
Aki cups her cheek with a frown. "I'm sure Nagisa would be happy to come around more if you mentioned it. He's the one who introduced us to Asahi and Rin and everyone else in the first place. He's always liked us."  
  
"That is one thousand percent not what I meant," Nii says flatly, making Aki chuckle.  
  
She reminds Nii, "You've known Nagisa longer than anyone else." Aki grins playfully. "You _did_ grow up together."  
  
"Are you abusing your privilege of knowing my deepest secrets just for the sake of _pathos,_ Yazaki Aki?"   
  
Aki shakes her head. "I want you to know that it's okay to need your friends and miss them - I don't think I've been honest with myself about that."   
  
Nii stares down at own spread thighs as she considers, then the girl looks up. "Maybe we can improve our time management skills or something. Everyone's got stuff going on, but..." She grimaces. "I guess there's a reason it feels nice being around everyone again. There. I said it." She shudders from the confession.   
  
Aki gives her a proud kiss on the forehead. "We should try to do more together, too. Maybe it'll help us cope with things better."   
  
"I'm sure it will." Nii pecks her before letting Aki go to the sink once more. Nii grins languidly. "I don't mind how worked up you get after it's been a while, though."  
  
Aki blushes before splashing water at her, and Nii's cackle echoes through the room. 

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> you may have noticed that this work is part of a series :DDD it's high time i start organizing my stories by their proper universes. i obviously can't promise anything, but doab's been complete for only five months and i had to go ahead and revisit it. i like having the option lol. 
> 
> the series name "we got love, fuck your money" was actually death of a bachelor's original title in the first draft. the lyric is from [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hA3abkwV03c) go have a listen if you wanna get super emotional
> 
> and i will sprinkle in some lore absolutely anywhere i can put it, so that's why nagisa and nii grew up together. again, i like options, especially when it comes to stringing potential plots together for future narratives ha. 
> 
> and i know there's a bunch of 2020 references in a story that hasn't reached that year yet, but hiyori and ikuya and everyone else would absolutely love animal crossing i'm sorry i don't make the rules 
> 
> thank you SO MUCH for reading! ;.; i know aki and nii were super background in the previous story, so i really appreciate you taking a chance to learn more about them. please take care of yourself and have the safest spooky season you can. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohmacbetha) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/macbetha)


End file.
